legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom
Wilhelmina or Will for short is the main heroine/character of the W.I.T.C.H Series and the leader of the Guardians of W.I.T.C.H. Legends of Light and Darkness Will is seen at the beginning of act 4 talking with her friends and Matt about what went on and regarding Phobos has not attempted anything. This is when Darkseid and Rugal Bernstein come in and murder all her friends which forces her to flee considering their powers. Will afterwards meets the Guardians who talk with her and send her on her away to avenge her fallen friends. She is confronted by Narissa and Joe Carroll who try to capture her for Darkseid. However Horvath, Saddler and Quantrich do it first. Will seriously doubts that Khan is going to get anything done, though Khan silences her. She escapes on her own while contacting Zordon. She first meets up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Phineas, Isabella and Suede who Will joins with. Suede gives her an assignment to help Jack Frost and co with the booby trap, Jack is a bit stunned since Jack has a crush on Will. Will is introduced to the team and what's going on through Phineas. Regrading the Biometals she asks Anti Cosmo what they are for only not to get an answer. When Will and the others arrive at Zordon's chambers she is the first to notice Malefor's presence. Will then seeing her leader's arch-nemesis return she knows something is going on considering him and his nemesis. When Bender and Slade explain to their unknowing friends about the freak pedophilish Joker, Will wonders what Joker did to his friends. She is just as shocked when learning about Joker`s cruelty despite being a person without powers apart from insanity and using his head. Will knowing about the rule of no time travel and wonders how Bender, Anti Cosmo, Skipper and Slade could time-travel. Axel explains the time code is an effective loop hole over it. Will leaves with Jack, Axl, Alie and Phantom R to go to one of the islands. Will gets accusative of Alie when she uses the sense to find Model Ws thinking she's on drugs. After Jack and Axl argue over this, she heads with the girls to think up ideas. Will tags along with the five to find the Model W Fragments and the P one. She fights K. Rool (who is riding a shark like machine) and defeats him with her electric powers. It is also revealed that Jack's crush on her isn't one sided, as Will herself has a crush on Frost and which was shown when she attacked Addler over trying to get to Jack. This forces Axl to pay Phantom R 10 dollars since they made that bet. Will and Jack decide to work on combos during fights afterwards only to discover Dr. Weil is roaming about as Model W and this could be a concern to Jack and Bender's adversary Discord Will congratulates Axl on his upcoming wedding to Alie and it`s revealed that she and Jack Frost are together as a couple, the two are quite happy together despite their differences. Before the others leave, She and Jack remind the other that one of them is the Nostalgia Critic. Will and Jack join the villains to find the dogs, and Slade tells them to keep Hades and the others from causing harm. They save the dogs from Joker and beat the crap out of Joker for Bender to get revenge on. When asked about Joker, Jack and Will lead Bender to Joker, for extracting info and vengeance. Will wanting to get moving agrees with Harpuia to get Bauer's enemy Logan as he is a dangerous man. Will reminds her friends that Logan may have those 3 element bombs, but Jack, her and Axel have our own kind of elements to use if he uses them. Will and Jack both travel to the same Isabella went to and they find the unconscious Katara and bring her back to the ship where Bender and Scamp lay down the business. Will alongside Harpuia are chosen to be the partners of Model H Will travels to Aplokips with the others and she decides to go after Nerissa with Jack Frost and Suede. They go through a routh path and Will as well as Jack are almost killed by her. Suede saves them and helps them finish her. Will being merciful seals Nerissa away in a can. The two want to help Suede like he did with them, Suede thought politely declines their offer and goes alone. Will stuns Malefor using her electric powers which gives everyone the time to strike and kill the dragon. She learns of Hazama, Relius and Sari who betrayed the heroes and turned evil. Will is Sari`s main target as Sumdac is trying to murder her for Jack Frost which Will calls her on for being a bitch. She is strangled by the former heroine as a result and she then a second time when they confront her. Will arrests Sari with Jack throwing her in maximum Multi-Universal security prison after she tries to seduce Jack in to joining her. Will helps afterward with Axl and Alie's wedding with her friends. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Will returns with Jack Frost to help her friends Slade, Bender and the B Team against BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister and others. Will also will have gone through a change having become more of a girly girl over the years while maintaining her bad-ass and assertive personality. Will was picked up by Captain Picard and Twilight Sparkle and brought out of retirement to help Bender and the others. She has already picked up on the traditional that they gone through which she makes it clear to Mr.Gold when they meet him. She wonders where Mr.Gold is taking them as he was rather vague about the assumption and meets Dr. Strange at the base. When Strange comes back with the result and states something about water this confuses her as it makes no sense though House being the jerk he is waters it down and Phineas is able to answer. She also is shocked to learn that Gohan did something that could be considered off limits and seems to understand why Anna is going with everyone in order to be subtle.Will and the others meet up with the others and begins to suspect Discord of something alongside Anti Cosmo, Jack Frost and Jack Bauer and has Twilight summon him. She goes with Slade and Anti Cosmo to find the tablet alongside Jacks Frost and Bauer, Dr.Manhattan and Gohan. After Macbeth steals the tablet they went after, Jack, Will and Manhattan go another way to stop Macbeth while the other four go after him directly. Will gets the news about the transporters and tells Picard about Sari's fallen hero status before asking J.O. if the power gloves are all set. Will and Jack Frost with Picard and J.O. save the others from a train crash with TNT when Rasputin's demons make an attempt on their lives. Will heads off with Jean Grey and Jack Frost to the dungeon where Jareth and Merlock are and they take him to keep them from going after the others. She is one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinister's allies and placed in prison and despite her magic, Will's magic won't work as they are under a huge butterfly net. She is killed by BlackGarurumon's allies like their friends LOTM: Monster Squad: Separated from her fellow guardians and friends, Will somehow lands in the unknown. With her new friends, she becomes part of the team known as the Monster Squad. Along the way, her powers are restored when she finds the Heart of Kandrakar. Being able to use her magic to help her friends fight the band of monsters led by Dracula. Ultimate Story Will made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. Allies and enemies Friends: Taranee, Irra, Hay Lin Corneila, Matt (Deceased Boyfriend), North, Tooth, Easter, Sandman, C-3P0, R2-D2, Zordon, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Suede, Jack Frost (boyfriend), Axel, Nostalgia Chick, Phantom R, Marie, Jack Bauer, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Orion, Celes Chere, Slade's Ensemble, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto, Marceline, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler, Discord, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Saul Goodman, Mr. Gold, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang. Enemies: Prince Phobos, Cedric, Nerissa, Darkseid, Rugal Bernstein, the Darkseven, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Model W, the Joker, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, GBF and his squad Gallery WRJTTETY.jpg will 1 (2).jpg will 1.jpg will 2.jpg will 3.jpg will 4.jpg will 5.jpg will 6.jpg will 7.jpg will 8.png will 9.jpg will 10.jpg will.jpg will 11.jpg will 12.jpg will 13.jpg will 14.jpg will 15a.jpg will 16.jpg will 17.jpg will 19.jpg will 20.jpg 240px-Will1 3421.png Will_Vandom3.png Zentih.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the W.I.T.C.H Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Red Heads Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Flyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Amazons Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Jack Frost and Will Vandom Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Seventh in Command Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Elementals Category:Champion of Universe Category:Major Characters Category:Child Soldiers Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Witches Category:Love Interests of Jack Frost Category:Masculine Girl Category:Girly Girl Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Tomboys who become Girly Girls Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Imprisoned character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Animated characters Category:Characters_in_LOTM:_Monster_Squad Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story